Prince of Drabbles
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Ici, que des défis! Soit grâce aux générateurs de crack, soit grâce à mes amies! Si jamais l'envie vous prend, venez m'en lancer, sinon enjoy! (Ce seront souvent des textes assez courts et rapide!) 1- Jiroh&Jackal, 2- Marui/Akaya, 3- Marui/Ootori, ...
1. Jamais deux sans trois

**Auteur** : Ma magnifique (ou pas tant que ça) personne

**Titre** : Jamais deux sans trois!

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais à moi.

**Note** : J'ai testé un crack generator et me voilà avec un charmant "Akutagawa Jirou / Kuwahara Jackal" avec comme thème "enemy". On va dire que je l'ai tourné à ma sauce et inutile de s'attendre à un texte merveilleux !

Sinon ce petit défi lancé à moi-même est né à cause d'un topic sur un forum (rp-with-you)

* * *

- **Elle ne passera pas!**

**- Et 40 A!**, Annonça le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante qui servait d'arbitre pour ce match de tennis un peu surprise. Les balles fusaient d'un côté et de l'autre du terrain, tentant de briser la défense de l'ennemi. Aucun ne voulait laisser l'avantage à l'autre. C'était un match à mort comme les deux adversaires aimaient le dire.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

L'arbitre se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Même s'il connaissait la voix, il jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil à la tête d'algue qui lui servait de Kohai. Akaya semblait se demander pourquoi les deux adversaires étaient en train de se battre. La tension sur le terrain était presque effrayante.

- **Oh rien. Jiroh était de passage et a voulu se mesurer à Jackal. ... Avantage Jiroh!**

**- Sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était pour toi qu'il venait!**

**- C'est pour moi.**

**- Hein ?**

**- 40 A ! Oui, Jiroh se bat pour moi. Forcément Jackal veut pas me laisser donc il défend son "droit" sur ma personne. Avantage Jackal !**

**- C'esr ridicule ... Comme si tu appartenais à l'un ou l'autre!**

**- Oh ! Les gars! Après le gagnant devra se battre avec Akaya!**

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Marui, surpris. Deux semblaient fortement remontés. Ils avaient un nouvel ennemi à défaire avant d'atteindre le donjon où était enfermé leur promis. Le rouquin prenait un plaisir fou à voir les gens se battre pour lui. Il avait décidé d'y inclure Akaya contre son gré pour pimenter le jeu.

- **Allez on perd pas le fil, Jackal mène pour le moment!**

**- Senpai arrête de les encourager! Ah non lâche-moi! A l'aide!**

**- Allons fais pas ton timide, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.**

Akaya poussa un léger cri qui fit sourire Marui. Les vacances prenaient enfin un tournant intéressant. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer à ce rythme.

* * *

Et voilà, petit crack mené à son terme! La fin est bof, je le sais, mais comme toujours j'ai un mal fou à finir mes écrits... Sinon c'est réussi ou pas ?


	2. I will not lose!

**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: I will not lose !

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Marui/Akaya

**Note**** : **Je crois que je n'écris plus que des défis qu'on me pose sur le forum « rp-with-you » … Mais je manque de motivation et m'imposer un pairing m'aide à me lancer donc ça explique pourquoi je n'écris plus que ça ! Sinon j'espère que mon idée, bien que sacrément banale, vous plaira !

* * *

**- ****Aucun intérêt !**

**- Senpai, c'est pourtant l'un des meilleurs jours de l'année pour nous !**

**- Aucun intérêt****, **Répéta le rouquin alors qu'il marchait, les bras croisé derrière la tête. Avant que son camarade ne puisse reprendre la parole pour exposer son point de vue, il fit volte face, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- ****Ok, pimentons un peu le truc et faisons un concours ! Celui qui en a le plus gagne la partie !**

Le jeune collégien se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté le défi que lui avait lancé son senpai la veille. Il le regrettait amèrement depuis le début de la journée. La réalité le frappait de plein fouet, il avait perdu d'avance. Marui savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait gagner haut la main et avait profité de cette occasion pour défier le brun et l'humilier aisément. Il aurait du accepté sans contre partie pour le perdant. Il allait devoir porter un uniforme de fille pour jouer au prochain entraînement.

**- ****Je suis maudit !,** Soupira le jeune garçon. Il recevait cette réalité en pleine figure et en plus, il recevait une note catastrophique pour son dernier contrôle d'anglais. Il cumulait les soucis, ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Anxieusement, il suivit les aiguilles de l'horloge qui le rapprochaient toujours plus de la fin de journée et donc de l'entraînement avec ses senpais au club de tennis. Il appréhendait ce moment, n'ayant pas envie d'aller admettre la défaite cuisante qu'allait lui imposer le rouquin. Il n'était cependant pas un lâche et allait devoir affronter ce moment honteux. Ce ne serait pas le pire. Le pire était à venir avec le gage.

**- ****Alors on compte ?**

**- Inutile j'ai perdu, senpai.**

**- Allons, tu n'en as pas eu un seul ?**

**- Pas un ! Content ?**

**- Assez pour accepter de ne pas te dégoûter avec tout ce que j'ai reçu.**

La moue d'Akaya fit sourire grandement le rouquin. Ce dernier se rapprocha et attrapa son kohai par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Il se pencha légèrement et captura ses lèvres des siennes, déposant un petit paquet dans ses mains avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers les terrains.

**- ****Oublie pas la jupe demain, je suis sûr que ça t'ira à merveille !**

Sous le choc, le brun regarda son senpai franchir la porte, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine en un clin d'œil alors qu'il baissait le regard vers le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir. Il le fixa longuement, avant de comprendre que Marui venait de lui offrir des chocolats. Les premiers chocolats de la journée ! Ce serait bien le seul réconfort, s'il ne comptait pas ce baiser soudain. Comment devait-il le prendre, le jour de la saint Valentin ?

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai relevé le défi qui consisté à écrire un Marui/Akaya. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Rp avec Marui me manque en fait donc c'est pas plus mal que je puisse écrire avec lui un peu.


	3. Marui-san !

**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: Marui-san !

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Marui/Ootori

**Note**** : **Un crack … Un pur crack de ma part ! Enfin on remerciera une amie du forum « Rp-with-you » pour m'avoir défié sur ce couple et permit d'écrire cette connerie ~

* * *

**- ****Je reviens, je vais me chercher un truc à manger !**

Sur ses mots non surprenants, Marui s'éclipsa du groupe pour aller jusqu'à un distributeur. Il connaissait déjà les lieux et savait où trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant la machine qu'il contempla un instant avant de se décider. Il y avait tellement de choses qui titillait sa gourmandise qu'il avait eu du mal à arrêter son choix sur un seul produit. Mais la monnaie dans sa main ne lui permettait pas de tout acheter. Et Jackal n'était pas à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse lui piquer un peu d'argent et acheter plus.

**- ****Marui-san.**

La voix dans son dos ne lui disait rien. Il fit donc volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une grande perche. Il dut lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage du jeune homme qui semblait vouloir lui parler. Il mit un instant avant de se souvenir du nom du garçon. Ootori Choutarou, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

**- ****Quoi ?**

**- Marui-san.**

**- Oui ? Quoi ?,** S'impatienta le rouquin. Mais pour réponse, il ne sentit qu'une main l'attraper au niveau de son épaule avant de se sentir pousser violemment contre le distributeur. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda le jeune homme qui était en train de l'agresser. Il était pourtant persuadé que ce n'était pas le style du garçon. Il était grand mais pas très imposant, plutôt en retrait en général. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ?

**- ****Marui-san !**

Sous nom revenait en boucle alors que le grand le secouait. Il tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte mais pour une raison inconnue, il était incapable de le repousser. Il était impuissant et devait subir cette violence.

**- ****Bordel !,** S'exclama-t-il en arrivant enfin à abattre ses poings contre le torse de son assaillant. Il réalisa la seconde d'après que ses mains n'avaient pas touché la cible mais la vitre du distributeur. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il était entrait dans la machine. Comment ?

**- ****Marui-san !****, **Continuait à crier l'autre en secouant le distributeur. Marui se sentait ballotté dans tous les sens. Son ventre commençait à le menacer de rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé avant d'arriver ici. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

**- ****STOP ! Je vais vomir !**

Soudain tout s'arrêta. Il regarda sa main tendue devant lui. Il n'y avait plus de vitre, plus de Choutarou, plus qu'un mur. Il baissa le regard. Il était assit sur un banc. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il devait être couché et dormait profondément. Il n'était assis que parce qu'il s'était redressé brusquement à cause du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Un cauchemar serait plus juste.

**- ****Marui-san ? … Désolé d'interrompre votre sommeil mais, on m'a demandé de venir vous chercher … ça va ?**

**- Euh …ouais…J'arrive.**

**- Ok.**

Un peu perdu, le rouquin regarda le jeune s'éloigner. Il comprenait mieux les réactions de Choutarou dans son rêve. Celui-ci devait tenter de le réveiller en le secouant et Marui avait transposé cette action dans son cauchemar. Le cerveau humain était vraiment capable d'imaginer des choses dingues.

**- ****Je m'approche plus jamais d'un distributeur !,** S'exclama-t-il en se levant pour aller rejoindre le groupe. Il avait été vacciné pour un moment de ces machines.

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai eu cette idée avant de me coucher hier soir ... Et c'est bien la seule qui m'est venue pour trouver un moyen de faire réagir ces deux-là! Alors défi réussi ? ~


End file.
